


Different But The Same

by Kittyswriting



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), peter is steve and tony's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rejected by Wade, Peter starts moping around his room until a certain Iron dad has a heart to heart with his son. Superhusbands AU where Peter is their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different But The Same

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I've read a lot of Superhusband stories where Tony hates Wade and I always wanted to read one where he was more accepting of him. So Tony gives Peter a pep talk after he gets rejected by Wade.  
> Word prompt: rejection.

Peter Stark-Rogers was not moping no matter what his sisters said he was not moping. He was showing a reasonable amount of sadness after being rejected by the guy he had a crush on, Wade Wilson. His father Steve said that it was for the best, that Wade was a bad influence. He was kind of right, Wade aka Deadpool was a mercenary, a hired gun, when Peter first met him he told him he couldn't say the word kill so for months Peter would say any word but that only to find out that Wade had been joking about the entire thing. In short he was kind of an ass that killed people and in all honesty Peter should kind of hate the guy. So why did Peter feel like he just had his heart crushed?

Because Wade only killed certain people, people that he believed deserved it. He wasn't very stable and hated showing anyone his scars, he had helped him in the past and they were sort of friends. It wasn't always easy to tell. There was also the fact that Wade talked to himself sometimes, and said really bizarre things.

Peter was lost in his head thinking about Wade until a knock on his door brought him out of it, he figured it was his father coming to yet again remind him why this was a good thing. Steve did not like Wade very much, and did not approve of his "baby boy" having a crush on him. His dad never actually said anything about it though, so he wasn't sure whether Tony felt the same.

"Not in the mood pops." Peter called out not even looking as the door opened.

"Sorry, Peter I'm neither blonde nor patriotic enough to be your pops." The voice shocked Peter into looking up smiling when he saw his dad Tony Stark standing there.

"Dad! When did you get home?" He said getting up and hugging Tony. His father had been in hospital the past few weeks after a mission went wrong.

"This morning, your papa filled me in on what happened with Wade." Tony said returning the hug.

"He must have sounded happy." Peter said groaning.

"More worried actually. Come on let's sit down, I'm old now I can't stand for that long, without my leg hurting me." Tony said before sitting down on the bed.

"You mean the leg you had surgery on like yesterday?" Peter said sounding scolding.

"You can't scold me Petey, I have your father for that. The surgery was like a week ago, you guys should be thankful I stayed that long in that death hole, people like to refer to as a hospital." Tony said his hands as expressive as they always were when Tony was talking.

"Dad, we're just worried about you. You got really hurt, I thought pops was going to have a heart attack when he saw you." Peter said thinking back to how frantic his father had been when he first saw Tony.

"Don't worry your pops already gave me the whole be more careful speech. Now stop distracting me, I came here to talk to you about Wilson not about me."

That did surprise Peter, his dad had never talked to him about Wade much. He actually expected Tony to disapprove of Wade more when he found out about Peter's crush on the Merc with a Mouth. Steve had been a lot more vocal about his disapproval than Tony, but he assumed that's because his dad thought it was just a schoolboy crush.

"What about Wade? Come to tell me how this is really a good thing and I can find someone better for me now?" Peter asked remembering all of Steve's talks with him.

"Your pops actually said that?" Tony asked sounding amused by the whole thing.

"I'm half expecting him to try and set me up with a nice girl or guy next." Peter said frowning.  
"Well this is going to be one of the rare times I tell you to ignore your pops." Now that certainly did get Peter's attention. His dad almost never said to ignore his pops advice.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously Pete. I've heard some of the stuff your pops has been saying, and let me tell you now he means well but he's being a giant hypocrite." Tony said grabbing the teddy bear that Peter got as a baby.

Peter was not expecting this, his dad may not have said much or anything really about Wade but out of the two of them Tony had always been the more overprotective one. This was so out of character he didn't even know what to say.

"Peter you are not a kid anymore, no matter how much I'd love to keep you a child you're not. I won't lie and say I'm thrilled with your choice in a boyfriend but you could do worse." Tony said shrugging.

"Dad, Wade rejected me. He's not my boyfriend he doesn't like me." Peter said his happiness at having his dad home being replaced with the heartache of knowing Wade didn't want him.  
"Let me tell you a secret Petey. When your dad first asked me out to dinner I turned him down, I rejected him."

Peter was gobsmacked, his parents had always been that fairytale couple. He couldn't even remember a time when they argued in front of him, they always seemed so in love with each other. They were practically the poster couple for the ideal family. Plus his pops was Captain America like why would his dad have turned that down?

"Shocking huh? But I didn't reject him because I didn't want him. I rejected him because I was Tony Stark, he deserved better than that. I wasn't good enough for someone like Steve, Petey. Your pops was and still is the most loving, compassionate person I had ever met. I didn't want to hurt him." His dad's voice sounded so sad that Peter couldn't help but wrap his arm around Tony's shoulder.

"But you are and was Iron Man. I mean why would you reject dad if he wanted to be with you and you wanted to be with him?" Peter didn't understand why his dad was telling him all of this.

"You're a grown man now Peter, I think you deserve to know the truth. I was a different person before you and your sisters, in all honesty I was just like Wade. SI use to build weapons and a made a great deal of those weapons, it earned me the nickname The Merchant of Death." Peter nodded at his dad's words. he knew a little about this but he hadn't known his father had been called that.

"But you weren't a mercenary..."

"No, Peter. But I did build weapons that killed people, ruined lives, not just our enemies either. I became Iron Man because I wanted to do some good with my life, but I wasn't a hero. I was a playboy and an alcoholic."

Peter wasn't sure what to think to that, he knew his dad had been a drinker before but he never thought he was an alcoholic. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I was broken when I met your pops, I drank a lot and I didn't care about myself. I created this PR personality that very few people ever saw through. But Steve he wanted me, he wanted to go out with me. Even though everyone told him it was a bad idea, but he asked me out and I rejected him. Then he asked me out again, and I rejected him again. By the third time I just yelled at him why would he want to go out with an addict like me? You know what he said?" Tony asked Peter only for the boy to shake his head.

"He said he wanted to go out with me because he liked me, because he could see that I was kind and loyal and because every moment he was with me made him feel happy." Tony said smiling at the memory.

"What if Wade turned me down because he doesn't like me?" Peter asked worried.

"I don't think so, I saw the look on his face and the worry last time you got hurt. First time I ever saw Wade Wilson stable enough to show others that kind of vulnerability. He told me that he feels differently when he was with you, he said he felt happy."

"How come you're being so supportive? I mean pops hates Wade." Peter was confused at Tony's angle.

"He hates that his little boy is growing up. He doesn't hate Wade, he doesn't like him. Wade is a little unstable, and that's largely due to what he's been through Peter. As for why I'm being supportive? When I was your age I was drinking every night, I was having sex with a different person every night, I was depressed and did a lot of stupid shit. If the worst thing you ever do is date Deadpool than I'll count myself lucky." Tony said ruffling Peter's hair.

"You went through depression?" Peter didn't like to think about his dad being in a dark place. It was his dad who was a little dorky and always helped Peter with his homework and was a hero to him. Tony was such a happy larger than life person, it was hard to imagine him ever feeling those kinds of things.

"I did, for a long time. But I saved myself, I got help. But this isn't about me Peter it's about you." Tony said trying to change the subject.

"Does all this mean if Wade ever does want to date me I have your approval?" Peter knew he'd need at least one parent on his side if Wade did one day say yes to him. He never would have guessed Tony to be the parent though.

"It means that out of all the people you've dated or could date I'm placing my bet on Wade. Because I want the best for you, and you've done worse than Wade."

"Do you think pops would ever approve of him?"

"Eventually, but that doesn't matter." Tony said before setting the teddy bear he'd been holding down.

"You've lost me again dad." Peter said feeling very confused again.

"If you really like Wilson than how me or your pops feels about it won't really matter. Because when you really like someone Peter the only feelings that matter are yours and Wade's. You two are the ones in a relationship and you can't let anyone else's opinion affect that, because at the end of the day nobody knows how your relationship works but you and Wade. Look at me and your dad, when we first went public the media had a lot of opinions about me. But it never mattered to your pops. As long as you're happy and safe and as long as Wade's happy and sa- well being a mercenary I can't imagine he's ever that safe but my point is that as long as you're happy with the relationship than that's the only opinion that matters." Tony said before getting up off of the bed.

"Dad, do you really think Wade likes me?"

"I think he'd be a fool not to. Besides I'm always right. Even when I'm wrong, I'm still right." Tony said leaving Peter with his thoughts.

"That makes no sense!" Peter yelled out to his dad, could his dad be right? Could Wade just want to protect Peter?

His mind was a little blown by everything he had learned. The most surprising thing had been that his dad actually approved of Wade, or was at least trusting Peter to make his own decisions about who he wanted to date. He still didn't know what he was going to do about Wade, and as it turns out he didn't have to.

The very next day Wade took him out for coffee, they didn't really talk about the rejection or their relationship. Wade just told him about the same stuff he always did. He wasn't sure what to make of it all but he remembered what his dad said about giving Wade time and that's just what he did.

Three months later Wade asked him out, and of course Peter said yes. Because his dad was right if you really cared about something then you would wait for them. Because sometimes people needed time, he knew that's what Wade had needed. He always wondered though what it was that made Wade change his mind. It wasn't until their six month anniversary that Peter found out what that was.

Wade Wilson, Deadpool, the Merc with the Mouth, the Regenerating Degenerate. Stopped being a mercenary for Peter, he stopped killing for him.

Peter still isn't sure how to feel about that one.


End file.
